d'abord je te mort après je t'aime
by love-fic-manga
Summary: hibari a des probleme financier, il est amoureux de dino et se sparents l'on abandonner l'histoire? rien a voir avec ce résume enfin présque


j'ai regarder quelque doujinshi sur les couples 1827, 5927 et je peux dire rien de mieux que mes couples cherie -_- je suis unanime.

Pov Hibari.  
Comme toujours je n'est rien a faire et donc je décide d'aller me reposer sur le toit, aujourd'hui l'autre crétin qui est ami avec l'herbivore ne viendra pas me donner d'entraînement car il a des truc a réglet en Italie. Je monter les escaliers, putain qu'il sont long c'est escaliers sa me casser les *tuuuuuut nous interrompons ce programme pour cause des vilain mot*, je veux rentrer chez moi et dormir mais si je ne m'occupe pas de la sécurité de l'école je ne sais pas comment je payerais mon loyer je suis déjà en retard de 3 mois et ça malgré tous mes nombreux job. Pff si seulement je pouvais trouver un travail qui me rapporterais beaucoup sans que je n'ai a arrêter mes études ou ai besoin de devenir prostituer quoi que je voudrais bien être la prostituer personnel de Dino ... MAIS JE DEBLOQUE LA ! Bon je suis fatigué c'est normal que je pence des truc bizarres. Arriver sur le toit je me coucha tranquillement et ferma les yeux je ferais mieux de dormir car j'aurais une soirée chargé. Travailler dans une épicerie du soir c'est vraiment pas le luxe.  
Je me réveillai un peu plus tard à cause d'un bouquant infernal.  
Moi : bordel mais ils savent pas se taire il en a qu'il veulent dormir  
Je m'étira et me prépara a mort jusqu'à la mort qui conque se présentera a moi ! Je descendis les escaliers. T.T j'avais mis une heure à les monter. Arriver en bas je vis le plus drôle de tous les spectacle se présentant à moi. Dino en train de ce faire écraser pas sa tortéponge XD. Je montrais pas que j'étais hilare, ça aurais nuis a mon image au lieu de ça je sortis mais petite jumelle chérie et me jeta sur Dino. S'en suivit une dure bataille qui se fini sur une égalité. Nous nous sommes ensuite couché à même le sol. J'adore m'entraîner avec Dino ça me fais oublier mes soucis et aussi le fait que mes parents mon abandonné avec leurs dettes pour vivre leur vie heureuse. Ca me fait mal de savoir qu'ils sont partis sans moi, à croire que je ne mérite pas le bonheur, je ne mérite pas le bonheur.  
Moi : je ne mérite pas le bonheur  
Dino : pourquoi tu dis sa ? Tout le monde a droit au bonheur  
Moi : hein ?  
Merde ne me dite pas que j'ai parler a voix haute, merde si j'ai parler a voix haute !  
Moi : non, rien je parler a moi-même.  
Dino : c'est encore plus triste si on se le dit soit même, tu dis que tu ne mérite pas le bonheur moi je pourrais te le donner si tu le veux.  
Moi : hein ?  
Dino : c'est moi ou tu ne sais dire que hein ?  
La c'était le mot qui fallait pas dire je pris mes toufa et tapa Dino avec, qui s'écroula par terre. Le cheval ailé se releva et se massa le menton.  
Dino : qu'es ce que j'ai encore dit  
Je relevai mes toufa.  
Dino : dé - désoler Kyouya  
Moi : tu as de la chance, aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur  
Dino : t'en mieux alors ^^  
Moi / arrête de me regarder comme sa  
Dino : hein ?  
Je n'aime pas quand il me fait c'est sourire là sa me fait littéralement fondre je crois bien que je suis amoureux de lui mais lui es ce qu'il m'aime ? ça m'étonnerais. Tiens pourquoi je sens quelque chose se pressais mes lèvres... KYAAAAA DINO M'EMBRASSE -/- sa y est je peux mourir heureux. Je sentis quelque chose de chaud et mouiller sur ma bouche en compris qu'il voulait l'autorisation. Je l'a lui donnas avec bonheur et répondis même au baisers mais malheureusement celui-ci se termina, cause de manque d'oxygène. Nous lésant haletant.  
Dino : waw...  
Moi : tu ... la dit  
Dino : je t'aime ... Kyouya  
Moi : moi aussi baka  
Je le tirai par le col de sa chemise pour que nous regoûtions encore une fois a ce délice qui était connu de nous et de nous seul, le goût des lèvres de l'être aimé. Nous serons pour toujours ensemble. Mais ce moment de bonheur fut couper pas mon téléphone. Je voulus ignorer l'appelle mais Dino insista pour que je décroche. Dino mis son oreille sur mon portable pour écouter la conversation.  
Gsm : écouter moi bien monsieur kyouya si vous ne payer pas le loyer ce moi ci avec vos mois en retard j'appelle les huissier, es bien compris.  
Moi : ou...Oui madame  
Au non mon copain est au courant sur mes problèmes d'argent. Je raccrocha et mis mon portable dans ma poche avant de me lever et d'avoir la ferme intention de décamper avant que Dino ne dise quoi que ce soit. Mais je ne pus faire aucun pas que Dino me tenais déjà pas le bras.  
Dino : Hibari, tu aurais pus me dire a propos de tes problèmes d'argent tu sais bien que je t'aurais aider  
Moi : aider, mais on est rien l'un pour l'autre.  
Dino : rien l'un pour l'autre ... Si on était vraiment rien pour l'autre alors pourquoi avoir répondu a mon baiser, pourquoi m'avoir dit avoir des sentiments pour moi, mais si ce le cas nous n'avons plus rien a faire ensemble  
Je n'ai jamais Dino aussi en colère et pourtant c'est ses mots que me faisais le plus mal. J'avais tellement peur de perdre Dino que j'envoya littéralement mon honneur balader pour ne pas perdre Dino.  
Moi : NON, s'il te plait Dino ne me quitte pas ! JE T'AIME, ne me quitte pas ce que je voulais dire c'est que par le passer on avait aucun lien c'est sa que je voulais dire snif.  
Dino : gomen, mon amour c'est moi qui me suis laisser emporter. Je vais payer tes dettes.  
Moi : non ne les paye pas se sont mes dettes  
Dino : alors tu me remboursera plus tard un jour ou l'autre après que se sera marier =3  
Moi : ma...marié ? Mais je suis trop jeune !  
Dino : je vais aller demander ta main à tes parents, quand je pourrais aller les voir  
Moi : jamais  
Dino : oh, alors tu ne veux pas d'une relation a longue durer snif  
Moi : mais non, je veux d'une relation à longue durée mais...  
Dino : mais quoi ?  
Moi : mais parents mon abandonné avec leur dettes donc tu ne pourra pas les rencontré étant donner que moi-même je ne les vois pas  
Dino : gomen je ne fait que foiré  
Moi : non, tu me pouvais pas savoir.  
Non étions tellement heureux que nous nous embrasions encore et encore.

Pov narateur ! lemon !  
Les baisers devenais de plus en plus ardent et nos des tourtereaux avaient de plus en plus de mal a résister a la luxure qui les appeler. Du coup Hibari décida d'emmener Dino dans son bureau qui était réservé au comité de discipline. Il y avait un bureau et une chaise et un peu plus loin un sofa. Dino compris immédiatement où Hibari voulais en venir  
Dino : tu sais Hibari si tu voulais que je t'aide pour tes dossiers tu pouvais me le dire.  
Ou pas  
Hibari exaspérer poussa Dino sur le sofa tous en déboutonnant sa propre chemise. Sa chemise déboutonner il la balança sur le sol et s'assis sur les genoux de Dino qui compris enfin où il voulais en venir. Dino embrassa tous d'abord le cou d'Hibari pour ensuite descendre le long de coup pour venir sucée sa clavicule. Après avoir fini sa tache il partit prendre d'assaut les lèvres de son bien aime qui lui de son coter essayer du mieux qui pu de réprimander les gémissement que sa gorge créée. Dino se jura de faire crier de plaisir son amour. Il embrassa, lécha, susurra pour enfin mordre le téton droit d'Hibari qui son le coup du plaisir avait perdu le combat contre sa raison et lésais libre cour a ses cris. Le blond ayant fini recommença le manége avec l'autre bout de chair faisais frémir encore plus l'être sur ses genoux. Trouvant cet position désagréable le Cavalone coucha son nuage sur le sofa pour ensuite dirigeais ses lèvres de plus en plus bas passant un peu de temps sur le nombril du gardien Vongola pour ensuite enlever d'un coup son pantalon et le caleçon d'Hibari qui se trouver a présent nu. Trouver cette situation inconfortable il échangea les rôles envoyant son petit ami en bas. Pour l'embrasser et lui déboutonner sa chemise qui fini elle aussi par terre. Le plus jeune embrasa le torse du blond mais celui-ci trouvant le brun un peu long échangea les rôles a nouveau puis il pris la virilité de son amant et fit quelque mouvement de va et viens  
Hibari : mh... oh oui ... comme ça  
Dino trouvais les gemisement d'Hibari merveilleux et en même cruel, cruel pour ses hormone qui ne cesser de crier. Il mis sa langue sur le bout de la virilité tendu de son amant.  
Hibari : non, pas sa  
Dino : oh que si  
Dino lécha les contour du sexe de sur amant  
Hibari : oh... mh...c'est trop bon...encore...oh oui encore  
Sa y est les blond était fout. Il pris la virilité de son amant entièrement en bouche  
Hibari : Kyaaaa  
Les cria du brun n'arrangea rien a l'éxitation de son homme qui commença des va en viens de plus en plus vite et fort.  
Hibari : Dino arrête je vais bientôt...Aaaaaaaaaaaah  
Le benjamin venais d'éjaculer dans la bouche de son chérie qui avala la semence sans bronché puis lécha ses propre doit avec sensualité ce qui rendit notre brun de nouveau tendu. Après avoir juger ses doigts assez mouiller il fit rentré un premier doit en Hibari qui nu aucune réaction, s'en suivis le deuxième qui fit cet fois ci réagir notre brun malheuresement le troisième il le sentis et hurla de douleur. Le blond laissa son cœur s'habituer a sa présence pour ensuite les bouger et faire des va est viens qui fit crier de plaisir Hibari. Après quelque temps Dino retira ses doigts pour le remplacer pas son eut du mal a s'habituer a la présence de son cher et tendre mais bientôt il hurler de plaisir savourant leurs plaisir partagé. Le boss des Cavalone sentit que la fin était proche et pris le penis de son amant pour le masturbé au rythme de leurs ébat. Ils éjaculèrent en même temps Hibari entre Dino et lui. Tendit que Dino lui éjacula dans son brun.  
!fin lemon !  
Hibari : je t'aime Dino  
Hino : je t'aime Hibari  
Et il s'endormir ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre berçais pas ceux de morphe. Heureusement pour eux le lendemain était un samedi donc pas école et aucun risque de se faire repéré.

Hikari : Alors comment c'était je sais le lemon était plus long que l'histoire mais bon je suis une gros perverse  
Hibari : Grrrrr je vais te mord jusqu'a la mort  
Hikari : kyaaaaa j'ai peur  
Dino : calme toi Hibari  
Hibari : mais elle a dit a tous le monde a propos de notre histoire  
Dino : il faudrait d'abord que quelqu'un vienne sur son blog  
Hikari : O.O...T.T méchant s'il vous plait les gens venais T.T


End file.
